<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t leave me by Evanbuckley743</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045840">Don’t leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanbuckley743/pseuds/Evanbuckley743'>Evanbuckley743</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, Gun Violence, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, emotional Taylor Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanbuckley743/pseuds/Evanbuckley743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 118 gets called to a car pile up.But not everyone ist willing to let them help. <br/>Taylor is in danger and buck will help her even if it means to lose his own life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work and Englisch is not my native language. So please excuse my mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a simple call. A multiple car pile-up with many seriously injured. It was really messy when the 118 arrived on scene. The driver of the first car hat to swerve right to dodge a child suddenly running on the road.   </p><p>Buck was the first one to leave the fire truck. He started to get all the equipment they would need when he saw the first reporter arrive. When he saw who was in the car his stomach filled with a warmth he only felt once before. Taylor Kelly smiles at him as she got out of the car and ready to start her report about the accident. Their relationship changed over the last months since the double date. She now would often stay over nights. They would sleep in the same bed and wake up tangled in each other. They both knew that they were not only friends anymore but they were to afraid to change their situation fearing that the other will leave or does not want to do anything with the other. </p><p>Buck went to say hello to her but stopped when he heard his name being called. ‘Buck!’ He looked around and saw Bobby. ‘ Buck you and Eddie will check the first car. Hen, Chim I want you to help the seriously injured. The other cars will be checked by other crews. Nobody is allowed to go till the police is here to take everyone’s statement.’ </p><p>As soon as Bobby finished Eddie and Buck went to the first car. There were two passengers. Both with only minor injuries. Eddie started to free the the co-driver. ‘Does anything hurt?’ Buck Heard- Eddie say. He then went to the driver side. The victim had a head wound but did not seem to have other injuries. ‘ What’s your name?’ he asked. ‘Ana, I can’t breathe’ Buck saw that she started to panic. ‘ It’s ok Ana. My name is Evan but everyone calls me Buck. We will free you and we will check you over. I think you broke your ribs. Does it hurt when I touch you here?’ He scanned her ribs. She gasped when he touched her lower ribs. ‘Eds, I need the neck brace’ Without looking he took the brace Eddie gave him. ‘We need to free her with the jaws of life. She broke a few ribs, possible spinal injury and a head wound. Possible concussion.’ A probie got the jaws of life as Eddie freed the co driver. Eddie and Buck worked fast to free victim. Once free they brought her to the ambulance with a paramedic waiting for them. ‘Good luck. Everything will be alright.’ Buck said to Ana as her co-driver came over, kissed her and took a place in the ambulance. A police officer went in starting to ask questions about the incident. </p><p>Buck turned around and saw Tayler as she talked about the accident. Her cameraman smiling reassuring at her. As he looked at her, a little smile on his face, he didn’t saw Hen and Chim as they approached him laughing quietly at something. ‘How long will you stare at her? It gets creepy.’ Hen laughed. ‘Just ask her out. Everyone can see that she feels the same’. Eddie and Chin nodded and he looked back at Taylor a small smile creeping on his face as he saw her talking to the camera.  ‘I mean she is at yours more often than not, she comes with you to every family dinner. We love her, the kids love her and especially Chris loves her.’ He looked at Athena as she approached eyes wide as he didn’t saw her. Right next to her was Bobby smiling at his pseudo son. ‘I think you should talk with my future pseudo daughter-in-law.’ Bobby gave him a knowing smirk and started to laugh as Buck turned red. Eddie, hen and Chim started to laugh. ‘Oh grow up, I hate you all.’ He looked at Chimney, a smirk forming on his face ‘Maybe I would do it if my future brother in law would finally pop the question and does not chick out every time he is about to ask.’ He looked at Chim with a shit eating grin. Chim spluttered, cheeks red a remark already starting to form in his head when they all heard a man shouting at the probie. ‘WHY CAN’T I GO? I AM NOT INJURED AND THE ACCIDENT WAS NOT MY FAULT!’ ‘Pleas calm down. You have to stay till the police got your statement.’ The probie tried to soothe the man. They stood right behind Taylor who was still on camera. ‘As you can see the situation seems to aggravate as the unnamed victim of one ode the cars trying to get away from the scene.  </p><p>Athena walked over wanting to step in if something happens. ‘Sir, please calm down. I am sergeant Grant. Can you tell me what is wrong?’ The man breathing heavily is trying to contain his anger. ‘I had nothing to do with this situation. I want to leave.’ Eddie and Buck went over to see if he needs help. Buck has still his eyes on Tayler afraid that something could happen to her. They stood right in front of the man. Next to them Athena trying to find out why he wants to go so badly. Out of his eye the man sees a police officer looking at his trunk. ‘STOP’ he screams pulling out a gun pointing at Buck. ‘I WILL SHOOT IF YOU DON’T STEP AWAY FROM ME AND MY CAR!’ Athena too pulled out her gun shouting at the man to drop the gun. Everyone around Buck turned to them. Bobby slowly coming closer. ‘I WANT TO GO NOW AND I WILL TAKE SOMEONE WITH ME.’ The whole time he waved the gun around. Everyone on alert fearing it will go off. </p><p>The man looked around. His eyes fell on Taylor who turned around when he pulled the gun out, fear in her eyes as she saw him looking at her. ‘You, the reporter hold your hands up and come here.’ Taylor looked unsure slowly rising her hands with her microphone still in a firm handle. Slowly taking a step toward him. Buck can see her shaking from where he stands. ‘Stop Taylor!’ Buck stepped in front of her with the hope of shielding her from the gunman. ‘Take me instead’ he told the man. ‘No step aside NOW. I will not hesitate to shoot if you don’t step aside.’ Buck doesn’t step aside. He feels a hand on his back ‘Buck, Evan it’s ok, nothing will happen to me.’ Taylor said as she took a step forward know standing right beside Buck. She took a step forward again. The man still waved with the gun as he screamed at her ‘COME NOW OR I WILL SHOOT HIM!’ Her eyes were on the weapon the whole time. She didn’t saw Buck as he took a few fast step in her direction. She didn’t saw him as he put his hand on her shoulder. But she saw as the gunman ,afraid and now surrounded by more police than she saw on the scene before, in shock pulling the trigger. For her everything happened in slow motion. She felt as Buck whose hand was no longer on her shoulder pushed himself I front of her. ‘Evan! No!’</p><p>She let out a scream as she saw buck in front of her in the same moment a shoot rang. She took a step back and looked at buck as he turned slowly turned around holding his left side where she could now see a growing red spot. Taylor saw as Athena put handcuffs in him and lead him to a police car. She took a step forward again as he fell to the ground with the hope to catch his fall. Taylor kneed on the ground right next to him with her hands on his face and sobbing. ‘Evan please don’t do this. Please’.No Evan, please you can’t do this! Pleas don’t leave me. I love you.’She whispered the last part but it was still loud enough for everyone around them to hear. He looked Taylor in the eyes and smiled, he put a hand on her cheek. Taylor lowered her head a little and gave him a short but emotional kiss. Buck let out a few tears, the smile still on his face and slowly closed his eyes. He  let the darkness overcome him.’ No Buck stay awake, you know the drill’ On his other side Taylor saw Hen has she tried to stop the bleeding. She could hear a faint ‘His BP is dropping’ in the background. Strong hands pulled her away. She turned around and saw Bobby who hold her tight. They did everything they could on scene and loaded him in an ambulance. Taylor not once leaving his side since the moment Bobby let go so that she can ride with him in the ambulance. She sat next to him on the whole ride to the hospital. She held his hand as he got wheeled into surgery. She held his hand as long as she could, until a nurse stopped her at the doors of the surgery rooms. </p><p>Eddie took her to the waiting room. Shaking and still crying she accepted the attempts to distract her from Evan. She did not say a word since her love deceleration she later learned was broadcasted on the west coast because her cameraman never stopped the filming of their report. She looked at her hand. They were full of blood. Bucks blood. No Evans blood. She couldn’t stop the pictures in her head. The played in her head like a video sequence starting over and over a gain. </p><p>She got pulled out of her thoughts as someone touched her hands still bloodstained. Taylor looked up and saw Maddie. Chim must have called her. Maddie looked like she cried and handed her a few wet wipes to clean the blood of her hands. She looked around and saw the whole 118 crew sitting there and waiting for news. She could feel the tears in her eyes again and leaned into Maddie who opened her arms for her. She started sobbing again, while Maddie whispered soothing words into her ear. ‘He is going to be ok. That is buck we talk about. He will do anything to come back to us, to you.’ They remained in this position a little bit longer. Embraced in each other until both thought that it is ok to let go. After that they waited. The waiting time was filled with stories of Buck and reassuring word. </p><p>After one and a half ours Athena came into the waiting room. ‘The man was Henry Thompson. He had a fight with his wife who wander a divorce. He knocked her out and wanted to take her to their hut in the mountains. However his plan was prevented because of the accident.’ <br/>After that they sat in silence. Now with Athena at Bobby’s side. <br/>‘Family of Evan Buckley?’ They heard  a nurse calling. The whole Firefam as well as Maddie and Athena stood up. ‘Is he going to be ok?’ Taylor heard Maddie. ‘He is expected to make a full recovery. The bullet entered below his heart and lodged in his liver. Mr. Buckley, however, was fortunate and will recover without consequential damage. He is being moved into a room right now. A nurse will take you there.’ With that he leaves the waiting room. Maddie hugged Taylor again who now cried out of happiness. A nurse showed up an took them to his room.</p><p>They entered the room and Taylor took a place on his left side. She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. She saw Mattie on the other side of the bed, smiling reassuring at her. His face was white and he was hooked up on machines. But he was alive. That’s all that matters right now.<br/>After a few hours Chimney and Maddie have to go home to their daughter. Hen leaves next, right before Bobby and Athena who have to go home to their children. Eddie is the only one still there, asleep on the couch. <br/>She doesn’t know how long they sat there when she feels his hand move in hers. She looks up and sees his eyes slowly opening. He looks around the room. His eyes fell on Taylor. ‘Hey’ he croaked. ‘Hey’ she whispered back, tears already forming in her eyes again.</p><p>He lifted a hand and touched her cheek wiping away a few tears that escaped. She leaned into his touch. ‘ I thought you will die. I thought you will die and I never get to say how much I love you.’ She whispered know fully crying. ‘It is ok, I will not leave you. I am sorry I worried you.’ Buck tried to reassure her. ‘Why couldn’t you just let me go with him? You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you just did what he said.’ Taylor looks him in the eyes again. She knows his answer before he even said it. ‘Because of the same reason you were willing to go with him. Because of the same reason we do everything together and spend so much time together. Because I love you and I know you love me to. I mean you said it to me as I was dying.’ He chuckled. She stood up from her seat beside his bed, smiling at him and lowering her head. ‘You are right. I love you.’ And then she kissed him. This time it was a kiss full of love and not angst. Passionate and sweet. They didn’t hear when Eddie left the room to give them some privacy.<br/>When she pulled away he slid to the side, making room in his bed for Taylor. Hesitantly she laid down next to him and put her head on his chest, swinging an arm around his side, carful not to hurt his wound.<br/>And that’s how the team found them the next morning. Tangled up with each other and smiles on their faces.  And when buck wakes up he kissed her head and everyone in the room saw that these people are not only friends anymore. They could to another day something because ode the broadcasted love declaration .but today all they are gonna do is to hold each other and spend time with their family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>